marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Quinn's Villa
'''Ian Quinn's Villa' is one of the mansions owned by Ian Quinn. History Leo Fitz and Skye followed the Cybertek package to an Italian villa, where Carlo Mancini delivered the package to Ian Quinn, who arrived shortly after all of them. Fitz and Skye activated a Tracker to let the rest of their team know their location. Skye decided to infiltrate the villa and apprehend Quinn herself, as she didn't want to let Quinn escape because that is what Coulson would want them to do. Skye also asked Fitz to disable the cars, so he retrieved a Localized EMP Device and handed her a Night-Night Gun to defend herself inside the villa. Skye was able to shoot the guard at the entrance of the compound, hitting him before he could retrieve, while Fitz hid under the different cars, disabling them with the EMP device. Inside the villa, Skye went to the basement, having overheard Sofia about the location of the package. As she descended, she located the package, but she also saw a large Hyperbaric Chamber where Michael Peterson was being contained. However, Quinn managed to catch her by surprise, and Carlo Mancini easily disarmed her and pointed at her with her own gun. Quinn revealed that the Clairvoyant told him to expect her, and also that he was responsible for giving Cybertek the specs of the Night-Night Gun so they could transform it into an aerosol grenade. Quinn opened the chamber and awoke Peterson, badly scarred from the explosion that cost him his right leg. Peterson had previously received orders through his Backscatter X-Ray Eye Implant, and Quinn had bought an item from Cybertek to help him complete them. The package S.H.I.E.L.D. had been tracking turned out to be a technologically advanced prosthetic leg designed to replace his missing limb; Mancini painfully attached it to Peterson's stump and activated it to expand into a fully functional leg. Quinn dismissed Mancini, telling him he would receive his payment, then tested Peterson's loyalties, knowing that he received orders from the Clairvoyant. Peterson wasn't allowed to hurt Quinn, even if Quinn tried to hurt him. Skye tried to plead with Peterson, asking him to leave from there with her. Peterson refused to hurt Skye, as that wasn't his orders, and left to fulfill his actual orders. Skye tried to stop Peterson, but as he departed without listening, she confronted Quinn, who shot her in the stomach without saying anything, and another time at point blank range. Quinn apologized for doing it, but he also had his orders from the Clairvoyant. Quinn left the basement, leaving a badly injured Skye crawling to the door in order to ask for help with her last strength. Peterson confronted Mancini, Sofia and the rest of the Cybertek security team, telling them they failed as they led S.H.I.E.L.D. right to them. Sofia tried to negotiate with Peterson, asking to speak to Quinn, but Peterson grabbed Sofia's neck and broke it, effectively killing her. Peterson threw Mancini through a window, and his corpse fell right next to the car Fitz was hijacking. As Fitz tried to enter the villa to rescue Skye, Phil Coulson, Grant Ward, Melinda May and Jemma Simmons arrived to the compound, with Ward saving Fitz from a guard that was about to kill him. The whole team entered the compound, with Ward disabling Quinn's bodyguards and Coulson personally holding Quinn at gunpoint. entering the building]] Peterson killed the remaining Cybertek agents, but he was ordered not to engage S.H.I.E.L.D., so he left the compound unnoticed. Coulson interrogated Quinn about Skye's location; Quinn mocked him for sending her alone in a mission when she meant so much to him. Noticing that Quinn had blood in his hands, Coulson ordered his agents to find her in the house, but he was the one who entered the basement and located her, badly injured and dying. Simmons promptly examined Skye, noticing she had lost too much blood, but she ordered Skye to be placed inside the Hyperbaric Chamber where Peterson was to save her life. Fitz lowered the temperature inside the chamber, managing to let Skye breathe again, as the chamber managed to stabilize her condition until she could be properly treated. The chamber was taken to the Bus in order to get Skye to the nearest medical facility before she sustained permanent brain damage caused by a long exposure to the conditions inside the chamber.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Behind the Scenes *Exterior shooting took place at the Villa Sol d'Oro, on the campus of Alverno High School locatrd in Sierra Madre California.The Southern California locations where Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is filmed. References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations